yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 081
"Kotori CXyz Changes!? The Tumultuous Sports Duel Tournament" is the eighty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 25, 2012. Summary Yuma has just summoned "Gagaga Girl" against a duelist with "Mokey Mokey", when Rei comes in to take Yuma to the Numbers Club, where Yuma is promptly smacked in the face with a thrown shoe upon entering (Rei himself barely ducking the improvised projectile). Rei describes how he thought it would be a good idea if the club had a mascot girl, and indirectly caused a brawl between Tori and Cathy. Rio shows up shortly after Rei is done relaying the events that started the argument, and Bronk suggests that Rio be the mascot girl, causing the argument to become even more heated. Gilag decides to use this opportunity to make a move against Yuma. Later, Gilag convinces Yuma to hold a tournament to help defuse the situation, even stroking his ego by convincing Yuma he is his biggest fan, but tells Yuma to lose to the other team in the finals to make everyone feel better. The next day, Gilag opens the tournament by pairing off Yuma and Shark, Flip and Caswell, Bronk and Rio, and Cathy and Tori. The teams will duel while playing sports, and the top two teams go to the finals, where the winner will choose the mascot girl. After an intense series of duels, Yuma and Shark's team are in the lead with five victories, while the Flip/Caswell and Bronk/Rio teams each have 3 victories. Cathy and Tori have no wins due to their lack of teamwork. However, due to Gilag bending the rules, Tori and Cathy's team advance to the finals along with Yuma and Shark. Gilag takes the girls aside, and uses "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash them into working for him. Gilag's plan is to have Yuma lose against his new servants, thereby claiming all of Yuma's "Numbers" through this trickery. Gilag reminds Yuma to forfeit against the girls, but Shark goes home, fed up with the tournament, and Gilag is forced to stand in as Yuma's new partner. Now forced to go up against the very CXyzs he just distributed, and realizing that, if Yuma loses, and Astral vanishes, he will as well, Gilag is hard-pressed as Yuma makes idiotic moves, while the other team begins their assault. Gilag manages to use "Magic Search" in conjunction with "Magic Hand" to try and eliminate "Barian's Force" before it can be utilized, but Yuma activates "Forget It" to negate Gilag's monster, reminding Gilag that they need to lose. However, once Tori uses "Barian's Force" on her "Fairy Cheer Girl" to make "CXyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", and inflicts 2000 damage to Yuma and Gilag, Yuma turns the duel around with a combination of "Gagaga Girl" and "Number 39: Utopia" in tandem with Gilag's own Trap Card, "Hand Power", to triumph over his mind-controlled friends. Freed from the Barians' influence, the girls do not remember the Duel's events and attempt to settle the score with Yuma, while Gilag makes his escape, leaving the entire tournament inconclusive as the episode ends. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs unnamed student The full Duel is not shown. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800), while the opponent controls a "Mokey Mokey" (300/100). The Duel gets canceled because of Rei. Yuma Tsukumo & Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs Flip Turner & Caswell Francis This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Sky Diving - Sky Drop Duel". Caswell controls "Crashbug X" (0/2000), Flip controls "Flipangutan" (800/1600), Yuma controls "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900) and Shark controls "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (1900/1000). "Aero Shark" attacks and destroys "Crashbug X" and "Flipangutan". Yuma Tsukumo & Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs Rio Kastle & Bronk Stone This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Beach Volleyball Duel". Rio controls "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500), Bronk controls "Tin Archduke" (2200/2000) and Shark controls "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600). "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Tin Archduke". Flip Turner & Caswell Francis vs Cathy Katherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place on an Unknown Field. Tori controls "Little Fairy" (800/800) and Cathy controls "Cat Girl" (1200/1600). Rio Kastle & Bronk Stone vs Cathy Katherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place on the Wrestling Field. Rio controls "Aurora Wing" (1200/1600) and Cathy controls "Cat Girl" (1200/1600) Yuma Tsukumo & Gilag vs Cathy Katherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Baseball Field". Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Stinging Swordsman" (300/600) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Cathy Cathy Normal Summons "Cat Girl" (1200/1600). "Cat Girl" attacks and destroys "Stinging Swordsman" (Yuma & Gilag 4000 → 3100). Turn 3: Gilag Gilag Normal Summons "Magic Hand" (800/1600) and Sets two cards. Turn 4: Tori Gilag activates his face-down "Magic Search". This forces Tori to add 1 Spell Card from her Deck to her hand instead of conducting her normal draw. Then he activates the effect of "Magic Hand". As a Spell Card was added from Tori's Deck to her hand, Gilag can destroy that card and inflict 800 damage to his opponent. He then activates Yuma's face-down "Forget It", negating the effect of his monster and changing it to Defense Position. Tori Normal Summons "Little Fairy" (800/800). She then activates its effect by sending "Icarus Attack" from her hand to the Graveyard, increasing its Level by 1. She overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Fairy Cheer Girl" (1900/1500) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl", detaching an Overlay Unit to draw 1 card. Tori activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Fairy Cheer Girl" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "CXyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" (2500/1900) in Attack Position. "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" attacks and destroys "Magic Hand". She then activates the effect of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", detaching an Overlay Unit, to inflict 500 damage to the opponent for each card in her hand. She has four cards in her hand, so they take 2000 damage (Yuma & Gilag 3100 → 1100). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Level Meister", sending "Gagaga Magician" from his hand to the Graveyard to make the Level of "Gagaga Girl" equal to that of "Gagaga Magician". He then activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) from his Graveyard. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used as an Overlay Unit with another "Gagaga" monster, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" to 0 (2500 → 0). He then activates Gilag's face-down "Hand Power", which allows him to double the ATK of a monster on the field by banishing 1 "Hand" monster from the Graveyard. Yuma banishes "Magic Hand" and doubles the ATK of "Utopia" (2500 → 5000). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" (Cathy & Tori 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes During the Tennis Duel, "Little Fairy" is shown on both Tori's and Cathy's D-Pads. Notes